


This Is What Happens When Percy Jackson Talks In His Sleep

by BadApple



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, Initial Masturbation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome, Underage Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadApple/pseuds/BadApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sure, Percy fantasized about plenty stuff, such as roleplaying, swinging, fisting, even orgies for Gods' sake [...] But still, Percy labelled them as fantasies, that's it, just kinky material for his mind. He never thought it could actually happen, at least not that easily."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What Happens When Percy Jackson Talks In His Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second publishing, which took me quite a while to finish (for the ones who waited I'm sorry) but I'm happy with the result. And I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> PS: I warned this as Underage because Percy is seventeen and Nico might be fourteen.

The sun had recently disappeared over Camp Half-Blood's Hill when Percy lied down on his bunk bed, staring at the wooden boards of the empty mattress above him. Pajamas already on: an orange camp t-shirt and grey boxers. His wet dark hair was damping the pillow below his head. That shower had come refreshing after a long day of rutine.

And tomorrow, he didn't have to worry about a thing, because his and Apolo's cabin won Capture the Flag a few days ago. That being said: he could sleep restfully 'till midday, without taking care of boringly annoying activites, such as cleaning the dishes or tiding his cabin. He rubbed his satisfied belly from today's dinner and sighed deeply into the empty cabin.

The smallest sounds, even his breathing, amplified in that big room. No one to talk to. No one else around since Tyson became General in the armies of Olympus and went away to fulfill his duty.

Sometimes, Percy would realize how lonely it really was, mostly at nights, when everything got quieter. Only sometimes, because he had Luke, who would happily sneak out from the Hermes' cabin to spend the night with him if he needed some company. In fact, they've been in a relationship for three years now. Which was great, even better he'd dare to say. Although, Luke was impatient and Percy had his temper (for a change), so when the two collided, all camp could hear their arguments, including the nymphs out in the forest. But he loved every single bit of him, the good and the bad, and he knew the other one felt the same way.

He couldn't wait to see him again.

It's been almost two months since his boyfriend went on a quest to search for minor gods and convince them to join Camp Half-Blood's program. Chiron had sent other groups as well, to cover all along the country. Generally, the selected demigods only took five to six weeks to achieve their missions. All of them had returned safely 'till this day, except for Luke's.

'Typical', Percy would say, like in some twisted way Luke was doing it on purpose.

The camp lost contact with Luke's group about a week ago, when they communicated their succesful accomplishment and their return, soon. Chiron said that they were supposed to report their status while on their way to camp, but they didn't.

Every day that passed, not hearing any news about them, worried him sick because, how long would they take to come back? Thinking about it, made him nervous, causing him to bite his lower lip anxiously as he layed on his bed. Percy wished Luke was there, beside him, talking some sense into him or distracting him for a little bit. He missed him so much. But mostly, he missed the sex. Gods be dammed, he'll admit it. He was only human, and seventeen years old for fuck's sake. Hormones annoyed him all over, head to toe, 24/7. And he couldn't help it.

The son of Poseidon managed to keep it under control proudly the first weeks. He knew it was an important mission, that would probably take some time, that's why he tried to not make a big deal about it. Indeed, he could only try.

At the edge of the first month, he was losing it, getting angry at small things and yelling without a reason at whoever crossed him or looked at him funny. His friends avoided him for a while, gave Percy space, because from one second to another someone could get hurt. Wise choice, in the frustrated demigod's opinion.

To his suprise, when the complete month finally came, he received an Iris message from Luke. That was an unorthodox method they used to appease their needs. Percy thought that he had never taken off his pants so quickly that night, the moment he saw the sparkling reflex of the blonde demigod emanating from his water fountain in Poseidon's cabin. Getting these kind of calls in-between missions were too much to ask for, actually beyond their probabilities of survival since their lives could be in great danger during quests. Luckily, that time around, the Gods had smiled at him for once.

In his bunk, Percy cursed heavily at the attempt of a boyfriend he had, and rushed one hand to palm over his soft cock, clothed with his underwear. Meanwhile, his other hand pushed his orange camp t-shirt up, starting to pinch his nipples playfully. Going at a slow pace, he took his time, just rubbing and squeezing all of his sensitive spots. Percy got used to Luke's foreplays and teasing so much, that now he longed for it, trying to see how long he could last, how much he could take. Every next round, he tried to break his own records and search for new limits. It was actually quite fun.

Percy closed his eyes, frown upon his still peaceful face, and exhaled a deep breath feeling his dick getting hard against his hand to the memory of that Iris message. Listening to Luke in that message was enough to set in the mood: hearing those raspy but soft murmurs being whispered, dragging the words hotly and slowly in such a calm pace, and telling him all the things he wished to be doing to Percy in that moment. He remembered some of the _things_ Luke mentioned and, unintentionally, he let out a soft moan into the air, making him cursed the blonde again afterwards. Then Percy thought, realizing really, that Luke's voice transmitted exactly the way he fucked him: roughly sweet. Or sweetly rough. It was somehow tender and passionate, like he couldn't decide between fucking him or making love to him. Whichever was the right one, the demigod didn't care.

Carefully, he built his tempo, concentrating in that voice. He pushed his boxers down a little bit, just enough for his cock to be viewed, as he hissed at the soft cotton grazing against hot skin. Enclosing a tight grip around his lenght, he moved his hand up and down, lazily at first.

The only sounds he permitted to escape his throat were contained hummings, barely inaudible due to his teeth between his lips. But, when he began picturing Luke in his mind, he almost threw away all the patient and teasing part, just to jerk off hard and fast, to finish it all in seconds and come all over his fist.

"And there I was, thinking of coming over to cuddle up with my sweet, innocent boyfriend." A sudden voice interrupted Percy. It was Luke, wearing filthy-shattered clothes that seemed to be the camp's uniform, looking devilishly at him from the middle of the room.

"Luke!" Percy jolted in suprise at the sight of his boyfriend. His first instinct was to cover himself with anything at hand. His cheeks blushed brightly at the situation of being caught.

"You don't need to do that," the blonde pointed out at Percy's hands fumbling over the bed sheets that wanted to cover his lower body, "there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But...how? When did you...?" Percy stumbled between questions, still trying to get his thoughts together, as he lifted his upper body with an elbow dug into the mattress.

"A few minutes ago. Gave my report to Chiron and promised to go directly to bed before the harpies could catch me during curfew. That's why I look like a total wreck. And since I never specified which bed I would be sleeping in, I came here, expecting you would be happy to see me. And, Gods, was I right."

Luke stepped closer to Percy, kneeling beside the bunk and facing him with a cheeky grin. He cupped the boy's jaw with both hands on each side, and closed the space separating them, sharing a long, deep, yearned kiss.

When they broke apart, the blonde stared at him lovingly. Percy was suprised of how the son of Hermes missed him as much as he did. Usually, the elder hid his emotions, but when they were this close, the protective walls around him fell easily. If he wasn't so surprised, he'd tell his boyfriend that he looked like a complete goof.

"At least were you thinking of me while jerking off?" Luke asked teasingly, breaking the silence.

"Who else would it be, moron?" Percy acted offended at the mention of said question, like he would never dare to think of anyone else besides Luke.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Percy. I saw you staring at the Stoll brothers once."

Percy remebered that day. The two sibilings were training with swords and shields in the arena. The fight was hypnotizing: how their muscles flexed with every attack, the way their shields danced in harmony with every lunge, responding to the opponent's moves, quickly and synchronized. Flesh against flesh, metal against metal. Yells from throats and swords. In an artistic way, it was beautiful. He watched them finish the match, Travis claming victory over his brother. And Percy wouldn't lie about picturing himself in between those two, although not in a very competitive way.

"Yeah, like you need to worry about them." Percy assured his boyfriend confidently, tearing away those interesting images from his mind.

Not so sure about it, Luke tried another, "What about DiAngelo?"

Percy looked at him strangely, he never thought his boyfriend was so perceptive because he used to have a crush on him long ago. He wondered if Luke was jealous.

"How do you even come up with this stuff?" the dark-haired boy said, hoping to change the subject and praying to his father, or whoever had mercy on him, that Luke wouldn't noticed his face turning red again.

"Believe me, Percy. I know these things, don't try to trick me of all demigods. You know who my father is."

"You're not a threat to me. And neither is Hermes." Percy mocked him as he felt a pair of fingers doing circles below his belly-button, slightly tickling him.

"So," Luke's hand lowered and smoothly grabbed his dick from under the covering sheets, "how often, Percy?" The blonde pumped him slowly, knuckles rubbing his belly with every slow tug.

Percy cursed at the touch, closing his eye in pure pleasure. "Fuck, just every damn day since you left. I was losing it when you called me that night."

"Yeah? I could tell. I was itchy too. Almost killed Connor on the way back." he laughed, remembering how he dragged his sword out to his half-brother just two days ago.

Then Luke approached to Percy's face and kissed him again, roughly, sucking on his bottom lip this time, before leaving a trail of soft kisses along his jaw and down his throat. With his free hand, he pushed the boy's shirt higher, to reveal more skin to bruise. He passed his tongue over his lips at the sight of his feast, and chose to nibble and lick around one pink nipple, while squeezing tightly at the tip of the boy's cock.

In response, Percy began to moan loud and shamelessly. The sweet touch that had been missed so dearingly, felt ten times better than the memories. Dirty sounds echoing through the cabin's walls, the emptiness making them seem even louder.

Even though happy to hear the boy's pleased reactions, Luke moved his hand holding up the t-shirt towards Percy's mouth and covered those noisy lips with two fingers, trying to shush him as he kept working him up.

Percy got the message (the not-being-caught-at-this-ungodly-hour-at-this-particular-situation-breaking-more-than-just-a-couple-of-rules-so-please-be-quiet), but also, he opened his warm mouth to suck in the long digits, in a very suggestive way.

Gladly, Luke distracted himself from his challenge of leaving as much hickeys as he could over his lover's abdomen, just to see his bony fingers go in and out of those tight, wet lips.

"Oh, so that's what you want?" the blonde showed a smile, wrinking his white scar at the side, "You never seize to amaze me, Percy Jackson."

Luke contemplated how his fingers dissapeared into the boy's mouth for a few more seconds before getting up drastically. He saw Percy looking at him pleadingly and expectant. So he stepped away from the bunk-beds, and took off his shattered shirt first, showing off his sculptured chest. Which, honestly, looked like one of those famous demigods Percy used to hear stories about. Trained muscles popped out from the bearly tanned skin, beautifully shaped and fit to his body. The blonde smelled of dirt and sweat, Percy noticed, but he was too stunned to give a damn.

Then, Luke dropped his cargo-shorts to the floor and started to strip his underwear slowly, sliding his fingers under the top edges, teasing the boy who kept staring at his hands lowering his last clothing until they threw that last piece over the piled rest. Completely naked, Luke gripped and tugged tightly at his erection, tempting Percy who touched himself as well, watering his mouth over that beautiful work of art in front of him.

"You want it, Perce?" his cock was so hard that the young demigod could see throbbing vains around it and pre-cum licking from its head.

Percy didn't have to answer because he was embarrassingly too obvious. And instead of replying, he moved from the bunk-bed straight to Luke, sitting on his haunches. With his head between his boyfriend's thighs and mouth aligned to his cock.

"Suck me off." Luke ordered, watching him from above.

To start, Percy licked one side of his cock, following the trace of a big vain from base to top. Hearing a sigh from above, made him peeked through his lashes and saw Luke's head bent towards the ceiling. He did it again, this time closing his lips around the head of his cock, and then popping out of it with a wet suction sound. He continued kissing and tonguing him playfully, gaining some low groans from Luke's mouth, controling every reaction, killing him with anticipation.

Pleased with the teasing, Percy took half of it in one fast blow. Luke bit back a moan, placing one hand over Percy's messy hair. He felt the ends of his hair wet and instinctly grabbed a tight hold on a few dark locks, to bear with the overpowering suction provided by his boyfriend's mouth. His blue eyes were shut, mouth hanging slightly open to let out breathy gasps while his head dizzied off to pleasure. It felt fucking great, it was intensive, actually. The unwanted celibate intensified the touches he felt, maybe a little too much, making him overload with the need of getting more stimulation. So primarily, Luke pushed his cock further down Percy's mouth, hitting his throat and accidently choking him.

Percy coughed away slightly. In reflex, Luke kneel right next to him, laying kisses on his forehead and his reddish cheeks, softly, almost apologetic, letting the boy recover his breath. While, from behind, Luke searched into his shorts' pockets beside his feet.

Out of nowhere, a dagger flew across the room and stucked on a wall, hanging above a chair in a dark corner of the cabin.

"What the hell was-" Percy jumped in alert, his voice played out a bit sore.

"We have a voyeur." Luke said, standing up and turning to face the place where he threw his dagger, "Show yourself."

The lights in the cabin dim slimly and a cool breeze enveloped the room. The shadows in the corner began to mix, molding a human shape sitting on the chair. A pale boy appeared from them with dark hair, matching his piercing eyes that sent shivers down Percy's spine. That presence was way too familiar and spooky to confuse Nico DiAngelo.

"Busted." the son of Hades raised both hands in the air.

He was sitting with his legs crossed, dressed all in black, looking like an aristocrat would be when enjoying an opera show. The boy always wore black clothes, Percy didn't know if he did it for preference or if it made it easier to travel through the shadows. Whatever reason it was, he looked good.

"You came." Luke refered to Nico.

"Came? Came for what?" Percy asked confused, while he pushed his grey boxers up on the sly.

Nico stood up from the chair and greeted Luke friendly, like it wasn't awkward at all saying hi to someone who just got head from his boyfriend, completely obviating the fact that they were still pretty damn hard and nearly naked.

"Yeah, sorry for being late, but since you guys already started I didn't know what to do." Nico apologized with a sad tone.

A frown remained in Percy's face, he didn't follow, he was missing something. And when Luke looked back at him he put on his swordmaster tutor face, as he always did whenever he had to explain things to Percy.

"Oh Percy, honey, I know you've heard this a thousand times before, but you talk in your sleep." Luke began peacefully, as if he were talking to a little kid, "And some times, you also talk about the naughy stuff you like."

The blood that was boiling and stucking down in Percy's groin rushed up to his face quickly, brightening his cheeks with a furious pink.

"Well..." the blonde continued, "One particular night, I woke up to some pretty sweet sounds you were making and that's when I heard you moan DiAngelo's name." he pointed out at Nico like he didn't already know, "You seemed to enjoy it, a lot. So I thought about it for a while, got to chat with Nico here, and proposed him the idea of a threesome. Sadly though, the day I was suppose to talk to you about it, Chiron sent me away for the searching quest. I know this is a lot to assimilate, and it's obviously up to you if you still want it, or if you even want it at all."

Freezed in place, Percy stared at Luke with amazement. Unbelievable. His head was about to explode in any minute. He was dreaming, he must be. Sure, Percy fantasized about plenty stuff, such as roleplaying, swinging, fisting, even orgies for Gods' sake. From time to time, he felt encouraged enough to tell Luke about them, discretely, although their relationship was an open-minded one, so they would shared most of their thoughts. But still, Percy labelled them as fantasies, that's it, just kinky material for his mind. He never thought it could actually happen, at least not that easily.

"So, Percy, would you say yes to Nico?" Luke held Nico's chin with a tight hand, "'Cause I already did." and kissed him furiously.

Percy watched startled, trying to swallow the idea that he was about to concrete one of his ultimate fantasies, and the fact that he had never seen his boyfriend kiss another guy before. It was pretty hot, to be honest. Feeling it was one thing, but seeing it was way more impressive. Jaws clenching, lips sliding wetly against each other, and tongues resteling.

Waking up from his trance, Percy stood up and headed towards them, separating them, only to kiss the son of Hades fully on the lips. He kissed him like he was waiting to do that for a long time: grabbing faces and hips to deepen the kiss, enjoying at an easy speed, exploring every new inch from the boy's mouth, tasting him. On the back of his mind, still self-conscious, Percy wondered what would Luke's response be, because that would mean the beginning of glorious mind-blowing sex, or the beginning of a nasty fight.

"Trying to make me jealous, Percy?" the blonde spoke, "Joke's on you."

Luke positioned behind Nico, kissing his neck tenderly, massaging him all over and slightly grinding against him. Nico moaned into Percy's kiss, vibration expanding through his lips.

The son of Poseidon noticed the ridiculous amount of clothing Nico was wearing and immediately began tearing it away. In a moment, he saw Luke whispering into Nico's ear, something he couldn't reach. The dark-haired boy nodded in agreement to whatever the other told him, and next thing Luke was nowhere to be seen. When Percy threw the last piece of clothing on the floor, he didn't find any shame on staring at his body. Nico was skinnier than him and had the same law about training: just enough to survive in a world of Gods and monsters. Actually, too lazy to improve, it was too much hard work. Nonetheless, his physic was attractive, in a way it was harmonic to Nico himself, and Percy couldn't keep his hands from it so he started grazing his hands all over the soft muscles.

Nico sighed heavily when Percy reached for his half-hard cock, almost getting lost in the hot touch.

"Wait!" Nico said with certain regret in his voice, stopping him at once, "Come here, Percy."

The gloomy boy lead him to his bunk bed, while he heard Luke moving things around from within the bathroom. Probably searching for condoms and lube. He saw Nico sitting at the edge of the mattress, on one of the long sides, his legs widely spread and both arms behind him, supporting his upper body. Then, he noticed Nico pointing out to some folded sheets on the floor, between his feet. And he looked at him confused, like he didn't find sense to it, asking what the hell was that for.

"It's for your knees, you silly" Luke slided over one of his shoulders, "I don't want you to get hurt, so stop acting so damn innocent."

"I'm not gonna get hurt by giving a blowjob." Percy replied, huffing incredulously.

"You will if I'm fucking you from behind."

Percy had to swallow down a sound that would have been too embarrasing to let out loud. If he did, Luke's ego would grow bigger and he would get ten times more annoying, if that's even posible.

"Percy." Nico called out anxiously from the bunk, stroking his hard cock, ready to be sucked by those plushed, bruised lips.

The boy complied, getting on his knees and settling over the folded sheets. He looked up to the other demigod, a way of giving a warning before he went down on him bluntly. No foreplay this round, Percy wanted to skip to the best part. Sincerily, he didn't want to wait. He was excited, it was the first time he sucked another guy's cock in a long time. It was something new for a change. He went on full lips and suction first, getting lost on Nico's taste and shape; completely different to what Percy expected, the weight on his tongue was heavy and warm. He was doing half-way and didn't choke yet, so he bobbed his head more intensely peeping to see the younger boy's expression: eyes closed, cheeks flushed and mouth bearly open. Quite image to get off to, at any time. He grabbed Nico's knees and his lips took more in, while his ears detected small grunts above him and, every now and then, some high pitched moans hidden behind a bitten tongue.

Suddenly, Percy felt a pair of hands grabbing his hips from behind, lifting them up and dragging them backwards. Making him balance his weight with a hand on the floor, whereas the other gripped Nico's leg.

Behind him, Luke kissed lightly at his shoulder blades and trailed down more kisses on each vertebra, following the long, smooth spine. Until his lips met with the material of Percy's boxers, obstructing his way. He put three fingers around each side of the elastic band and slided the underwear off slowly, like he was unwrapping a delicate present. He took some time to appreciate the view, his boyfriend's head bobbing from one end, his slim back spreading wide at him blooming pink spots where he laid his lips on, and his round soft ass completely exposed just for him. Without hesitation, he seeked for the oilish lube he found in the bathroom, and with both hands covered in oil, he massaged viciously at the boy's back, thighs and ass, shinning up the skin wherever he touched. When he met eyes with Nico for a second, he mouthed him _watch this_ , as he bowed down.

Before seeing it, Nico felt it first, Percy moaning around his shaft, moving his body backwards restlessly and digging his nails deeper into his leg, causing pain into his soft skin. That's when he realized what Luke was doing to Percy, he could see the blonde's head pushing in between the boy's buttocks, lustfully rimming him. Nico closed his eyes and felt how Percy hardly tried to concentrate on the blowjob, so he gripped his fist curled in his hair tighter, also trying to remind Poseidon's son to keep wrapping his tongue around his cock, but apparently Luke was a greater distraction. Although, honestly, Nico didn't give a shit, as long as his dick was surrounded by those glorious lips, he could pass on the blowjob 'per se'.

On the other end, Luke rimmed Percy, tongue wetting and widening his entrance. He knew how much his boyfriend enjoyed this, even to the point that his knees grew weak due to the exhilarating feeling. The son of Hermes licked a painfully too long stripe before pressing his tongue in. He could slightly hear Percy choking his sounds over Nico's cock, he probably was dying to scream them out, he was the one to tell (or yell) his opinion. So he spit and licked viciously a pair of times more, and began pushing his way through the tight muscles inside.

Instantly, Percy's mouth moved away from Nico and started to respond at the overwhelming feeling Luke was provoking. His knees were weak (thank the Gods he didn't have to maintain his own balance in that position), his lungs were empty, his heart was raising and pumping blood fast, and his head had been shut down for a while now, only responding to stimulations. He felt Luke's face thrusting further and further into his ass, the touch of the blonde's lips and tongue were so addictive. It felt so damn good he could only moan loud and proud next to Nico's cock.

"Fuck's sake, Percy we need to keep it down." Luke said scolding him, getting back enough just to be understood.

"Fuck you." Percy insulted.

"Look who's talking."

"Shut the hell up, both of you." Nico interrupted the discussion, tugging Percy's hair again, leading his shiny lips over his dick once more.

Percy would never admit it out loud, but he loved being dominated. And Nico had that kind of influence in people. Yeah, he was still a kid, but he had matured over the years when he went on his own, taking care of himself while looking up for anwsers about his past. Sometimes he would act childish too, nontheless he prefered to show the serious and objective façade.

The son of Hermes began the rimming again, including fingers this time, holding one of Percy's buttocks to give himself space. That way, he fucked him open, wide and loose.

Percy moaned uncontrollably, this time suffocating the sounds over Nico's cock, succesfully being quiet. It was too much, but yet not enough, Percy wanted more. He couldn't decide which one needed the most, if being fucked in the ass or in the mouth. Maybe both. So he started a rhythm back and forth to take in more of each.

"Fuck!" Nico cursed loudly, "Whatever the fuck you're doing Luke, keep it going. Percy's showing me how grateful he is for it. And I gotta hand it to you, Luke, you're one lucky son of a bitch."

"You have no idea of what's coming." Luke responded, his raspy voice hiding a promise. He moved away from Percy who muffled a cry of disagreement, waving and opening his ass even more, in a total desperate submission.

' _You little slut_ ' the blonde thought to himself, as he wrapped a condom around his aching erection and lubed it up generously, jerking himself off a little bit. His breathing was fast and ragged, his childish impatience showing terribly; he wanted to fuck Percy so bad it made him feel stressed, overwhelmed. Two fucking months away from him. Two fucking months. Damn be the gods, damn them. He pushed two fingers inside him again to make sure his boyfriend was ready, which was confirmed by hearing and feeling him respond pleasantly to the sudden touch.

When Luke took his fingers out, he grindded his hips towards Percy, thrusting onto him, his dick sliding up between his buttcheeks, as he repeated the motion; a simulating fucking, just to tease the boy. Showing his boyfriend how he liked to play with anticipation too. But also tired of waiting, Luke grabbed his lenght and guided it to Percy's entrance, slowly and easily letting the tip go first.

The son of Poseidon moaned around Nico's cock for the hundredth time, feeling his muscles accostume to the size. His lips were sore, covered in spit and pre-cum, looking red and swollen but he kept sucking the boy off. Then, Percy felt Nico pulling his head up, meeting him in a mellow kiss and leting him see the sweet side of the son of Hades. But soon enough it was over, well, actually interrupted, as his own body bounced at the hard rhythm of Luke's hips from behind him, fucking him deep.

Nico let go off Percy, who felt his boyfriend's arms hugging him from his position, bringing his body closer to his, and started rolling his hips up lazily, shushing him calmly and breathing heavily against his ear. Percy tried to turn his moans in tiny grunts and sighs, but couldn't help to cry out a shriek when Luke bit his neck.

"Posesive, Castellan?" Nico asked.

"Sometimes." Luke responded, showing a grin that admitted a guilty pleasure.

"Aren't you being a little hard on him?" the sitting demigod inquiered, watching amusedly to the show in front of him. Percy's face contortioned from relaxation to pleasure, or could also be pain? Even if it was, the boy didn't stop the filthy sounds coming out of those obscene parted lips.

"That's how he likes it. Don't you, Percy?" Luke asked Percy, pounding even harder at him, their slapping skin getting louder and louder. Percy didn't respond coherently, only moans with every hard thrust.

"Like you said Luke, Percy really is something." he said petting the boy's dark hair tenderly, "But you didn't tell me you weren't the sharing type."  
Luke locked eyes with the son of Hades, "Well if you were in my position, you wouldn't be either." he said laughing.

"Cocky much?"

"If Percy was moaning your name like praising some God....you would be. Besides, I was just making a demonstration for you."

"A non-stoping demonstration?"

"You get carried away. Not my fault though." Luke changed the angle and felt Percy clench around him, "Fuck, you feel so fucking good, Perce."

"C'mon Castellan, I bet Percy would like it."

"Is that so?" Luke approached to Percy's ear. "You want Nico to fuck you, Percy? Would you like that?"

"Gods yes--fuck!" Percy tried to respond, feeling the head of Luke's cock grazing above his weak spot. At this point, he just wanted to get off already. He was too horny to give a damn about who got to fuck him next.

Slowing down his pace, Luke got out of Percy smoothly, as the dark-haired demigod compliant loudly at the loss and gripped his hands tightly at the edge of the mattress.

"Shit..." Luke sweared, regretting with every nerve of his body for doing that in the first place. Damn Nico. He agreed with him, he really wasn't the sharing type. "Get your ass over here DiAngelo, before I change my mind."

Nico hoped he didn't look too excited, but Luke was really enjoying himself and he wanted to try it too. He got up from the bunk and waited next to him. The blonde handed him a condom and lube, as he resigned his position. Nico could actually feel Luke's pain of giving out said privilege. But he put on the condom anyway, and lubed himself up quickly. When he kneeled behind Percy, he sensed the older boy too close to him.

"Don't let Percy get too quiet." the son of Hermes whispered softly, digging his chin on his shoulder while his hot breath hit against his neck.

Nico just tilted his head to the side, completely silent, assuring the other to keep going.

"He does that when he's about to come."

A shiver went down Nico's spine. If it was for the ticklish sensation of Luke's voice or the picture of Percy coming, he couldn't tell. Instead of finding that out, he concentrated on Percy, who was moving impatiently in front of him. He stared at the boy's glistening oiled body, seeing a few of Luke's finger prints marked around his hips, as he caressed the heated skin in quiet admiration. Nico aproached to his head, making him turn slightly for a kiss, which was half tongue and half desperation. If he had to name it, it would be a 'fuck me now' kiss. Percy was pushing his hips backwards and moaning into the kiss, so Nico grabbed his cock and guided it into Percy's ass; it slided in without resistance.

Percy sighed in relief against his lips, and started moving according to Nico's slow thrusts. He removed from the younger boy's addictive mouth to give place to a series of hummings and moanings that suddenly affected Nico's rhythm for a second. The younger boy's hands gripped his hips hard enough so he felt the cold silver band on his middle-finger, holding him still. He was in charge now, therefore, he fucked him deep and slow, making him feel his thick cock through and through. And Percy couldn't agree more with him. Luke was very impulsive and, usually, liked things fast during sex, almost feverish. Nothing wrong with it though. Just that it had been a while since he was fucked like this, and he didn't find any shame in letting out his appreciation for it.

"Fuck, you should see his face Nico. He's enjoying every inch of you." Luke said still regretful for giving up that place. Now, the blonde was sitting at the edge of the bunk, in front of them, reluctanly getting off at it apparently, "Fuck him faster."

"Faster?" the son of Hades asked a little bit more excited than he ment to, he really wanted to speed things up since they changed positions, but for some reason it seemed kind of rude fucking Percy's brain out right in front of his boyfriend. So with Luke's approval, he began thrusting faster and faster against Percy's ass. The high pitched moans reached Nico's ears with such impact, it seemed that with every upcoming sound he was getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Gods, you hear that Nico?" Luke spoke from a far, "That's Percy's spot, and you're hitting it just the way he likes it."

"Fuck!" Nico cursed, and then he stopped. Fucking Luke... He pushed his hair back, breathing heavily. His heart was racing in his chest and his head was completely numb, obviously overrun by his pure instincs. Being controlled by instincs could end bad, in this case, it could end too soon. He needed to think. He was too aware of the stimulations around him, he couldn't help it with Percy, even if he wanted to (he didn't), but Luke was the fucking unstoppable talking machine.

"Nico..." Percy moaned hungrily below him, "Fuck me, Nico. C'mon..."

For Hades' sake, Nico didn't know how Percy made his voice sound so fucking hot. He growled in response, clutching tighter at the other boy's hips. Then he slide out of Percy, and pushed him further towards the bunk.

Inmediatly, Luke moved backwards, giving more space for his boyfriend to lay down on the mattress. The older demigod's eyes widened at the sight of Nico taking off the condom. As he was about to speak up, Nico shut him up with a proposal:

"Can I? I swear on the Styx I'm clean as fuck."

"Only if Percy doesn't mind..." Luke sensed Nico's promise was one to trust, even more if it was sworn over said oath. Perhaps it was a stupid belief, but it calmed him down whilst they waited for the third's interference in the conversation.

"For fuck's sake," Percy's voice overloaded in frustrarion, surprised the other demigods, " _I'll_ be the one to swear on the fucking Styx that if non of you dickheads fucks me right now, I will drown you both in the Long Island Sound."

Nico and Luke laughed nervously, hiding their slight fear caused by the sea demigod's honest threat. They both knew Percy wouldn't hesitate if he was being provoked.

"Please Nico, just-" Percy's voice cracked, then a begging tone arose "Don't make me say it again..."

That was his last statement. And his approving consent to Nico's inquire.

Now Percy's thighs were inches apart from the edge of the mattress, his upper body bent completely over it. He wouldn't move as much as he did before in this position. His hands held onto the sheets, as he felt Nico getting inside of him. It felt slightly different this time. It was rougher, thicker and just so fucking good. He angled to see over his shoulder with the hope to catch a glimpse of Nico: his dark eyes settled on him, eyebrows knitted together in concentration, throat letting out soft huffs and arms clenching. A curse left his lips, regretting not being able to admire and engrave those details through the whole thing. His short hummings filled the small space, beetween the other two bodies.

Percy lifted his head up and saw Luke: his back pressed against the wall at the end of the bunk, one leg fully streched on one side, while the other one was slightly open, with his foot set on the surface. The blonde was giving his still hard erection, tight squeezes, all the way from his balls to his leaking head. He wasn't jacking off. He was teasing Percy, it was evident. His dick was right in front of him, and Luke's eyes were fixed on his lips. Percy already knew, and he hated it. After he cursed Luke's name for the third time in less than a few hours, he cursed himself twice when he leaned his mouth closer to his boyfriend's cock.

"Oh, fuck, Percy... Gods bless your fucking mouth." Luke exhaled in relief, his body collapsing onto the hard wall. He let his head hang loose to one side, as he watched his boyfriend's work.

It wasn't an effective position, but Percy found a more comfortable way to suck him off. He shifted his weight on his forearms, he was a few inches higher, looking over Luke's cock, alowing him to go further now as he hollowed his cheeks and whirled his tongue around him. At this state, his lips felt numb and puffed, mostly he was getting off to Luke's reaction who spat out some pretty nasty words every time he pulled away to breath. Meanwhile, DiAngelo went slowly again, dragging the pleasure as much as posible, he shoved hard towards Percy's prostate and pull out of him painfully sluggish. From the way Nico's hands gripped tightly to his hips, Percy thought the boy would never let go which, odd enough, turn him on even more. It felt like a declaration, the son of Hades was trying to make a point, a subliminal offering: _he won't fuck you like this_. Partly, it was a sad fact. The demigod felt guilty thinking like that. He threw the guilt away before it got into him, and began deep-throating Luke, streching his lips down patiently.

When Percy removed his lips from him with a moan for a moment, the blonde grabbed the base of his dick, giving it two or three long twists then guiding it towards that warm paradise. But Luke pulled out drastically, before leading his throbbing length against his mouth once more, although missing deliberately, slipping a mix of spit and pre-cum on Percy's cheek. A spark of mischief glithced in his eyes and, as trickster as any Hermes' child, he teased his boyfriend with these jostles, gaining pleasure on the image of Percy desperately trying to catch him but failing time after time.

"Fuck, you are such a fucking slut for my cock, Jackson." Luke grinned playfully at him. His cock twitched at the sight of Percy's face, where the traces he left behind glistened obscenely.

"I want it Luke, please..." the son of Poseidon begged with big pleading eyes, his hot breathing causing goosebumps on the other's thighs, "Please, fuck my mouth."

Between what Percy's mouth said and how did it look contrasting next to his pink tip resting over it... Luke didn't know where he found the will to control himself. He just groan an acient greek swear loudly, and placed his other hand behind Percy's neck, pressing him down, to swallow him all the way to meet where his fist hold the end of his erection. He hissed when the head of his cock reached Percy's throat and decidely deflected his gaze away from Percy. Before him, he saw Nico fucking Percy exhaustively, each push made his boyfriend's body and voice tremble in pure ecstasy, but he noticed that the younger boy was also staring at him with hectic, dark eyes. The jealousy that was building up a second ago faded in a blink, when Nico's mouth crashed against Luke's halfway through their separating distance. They kissed in sloppy, wet motions, probing each other's mouths with tongues and lips, focusing in sensations and whatever felt best instead of techniques.

Nico moaned inside Luke's mouth, while his cock thrusted deeper and deeper, nudging Percy's weak spot. The loosen walls surrounding his cock tightened precipitpuosly as he percieved -too late- Percy's silence. He left the blonde's provocative lips, and when his face turned down, he spoted Percy jerking off in time with his erratic rhythm. Nico spread the boy's legs further, locking their position with each knee on each side, to fuck him rough and fast.

With his own hand squeezing hard at his so-long-unattended erection, Luke's lenght halfway inside his throat, and Nico's hips slapping against his ass while his lips slurred what it sound like angry italian cusses, Percy came in hot spurts; some of them landed over his fingers, others sticked to the side of the mattress and the last drops hit the wooden floor of the cabin. Whatever sound he made in the process of peaking his orgasm was contained thanks to his mouthful of Luke's cock. Percy pulled out of his boyfriend and panted heavily, resting his head on top of the blonde's thigh.

A few moments later, Nico followed Percy's action, coming inside of him with a guttural shout. His body fought against the impulse of falling over Percy as he went through his release. He felt his shaft softening at the same time the fluids around filled the closed space, so he drag out of Percy in a swift motion.

"Fuck, fuck-I'm gonna come." Luke announced like he was trying to say one word way too fast, he had enclosed his hand around his shaft, working fast and forthright.

Percy, still having a post-orgasmic phase, caught Luke's hint and wrapped his abused lips one more time over him, swallowing all he could take, regardless of the surplus that dripped off his bottom lip. He sucked him until he was limp. And when he faced him from below, he was greeted with a shallow kiss. It was more enthusiastic than Percy thought it would be, it seemed as if Luke wanted to taste himself in his boyfriend's mouth more than the kiss itself. He didn't mind though. But suddenly, Percy felt Nico's hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks wide open, just when the slippery feeling of the boy's come slided down his hole in an unpleasent way; which radically changed to the opposite as Nico started to lick him clean, his tongue agitating Percy's over-sensitive area with gentle suckles and long, wet stripes. The overwhelming feeling had Percy on the verge of tears, moaning vocals and sighing Nico's name out of control. He sensed every little detial, like Luke's fingers on his neck, curling in agreement to everything that was happening, or how the tips of the younger demigod's long, dark hair tickled the back of his thighs. Why did he have to think all those minimal things? The next second that passed, his belly began to twist in delight. He cursed in defeat of his body's desires.

"Holy shit," Luke exclaimed, a grin twisting his scar, realizing the way Percy's muscles tensed, "he's getting hard again."

"Fuck, me too." Nico breathed out, his face was inches away from Percy's ass.

Luke laughed hoarsely, "You kids, juice up pretty damn quick. I'm too old for that shit."

"Fuck off, Castellan. I'll give you a minute or two for you to catch up to us." his reply ment to encourage the blonde demigod. He wasn't that old yet, and Nico was 100% sure that if Percy's sweet noises wouldn't make up for it, then his next move would, "Just wait and see."

He moved Percy out of Luke's legs and layed him with his back resting on the end of the bunk. Percy's legs opened instinctively, his dick was already half hard. His face was flushed, his shaggy hair a mess and eyes blown out to the fullest. It was both the hottest and cutest thing Nico ever lied eyes on to this day. Without any hesitation his right hand wrapped his fingers around Percy's lenght for the first time. Why on Tartarus didn't he touch him before? Percy's cock felt and fitted wonderfully around his fist. Jerking him off was far from being obvious. He moved his hand tighly up and down in fast movements, owning himself sore grunts coming from the sea God's son. His silver skull ring gleamed brightly as it rubbed against the hardening skin; from Percy's facial expressions he guessed the cold metal elicited some kind of friction. The cum drying on the boy's dick lost the lubricant effect too soon, so Nico, realizing his mouth already watering over the sight of it, sank down over Percy's cock, sucking furiously. His ears detected Luke's hummings before he felt the demigod's hand over his head pushing him further into Percy, who cried out a pleasurable whine due to the pression Nico's lips provided.

The son of Hermes counted only to 45 seconds when he surprisingly found his cock interested on Nico's display. With amazement, his half-lidded eyes followed the son of Hades skillful mouth going from base to tip, those colourful lips making wet, slurping sounds all over his boyfriend's cock. But soon enough Luke's throat began to tickle, as Percy's warm lips made his way up to meet up with his gaped mouth, where they decided to withdraw each other's loud voices.

Things started heating up fast, Percy's hand grabbed Luke's erection, gaining himself a bite from his blonde kisser, causing only for him to quicken up his pace as he felt his own release approximating. Detaching from Luke, he saw Nico masturbating in sync to his bobbing head, moaning around his cock. And that was it for Percy. He came down Nico's throat accompanied by a vivid groan. One second later, the other boys hit their climax as well for the second time that night.

Luke spilled on his abdomen and on Percy's hand, while the youngest of them came all over his fist, jerking the last up-and-downs, his fingers spreading the sticky fluid among the wet skin.

The cabin number 3 was filled with heavy breathing,

The first body to move was Nico, who pinched Percy's side in order to move, so he could fit a space on the small bunk. The three demigods were perpendiculary to the mattress.

Seconds and minutes passed silently. Although Percy felt it quite crowded with two warm bodies on each of his sides. A smile spread on his face and he was brave enough to sit up from his bunk and face the other two expectantly.

Luke and Nico frowned in confusion, almost at the same time, to the boy's early excitement to move.

Percy could already tell what their expressions wanted to say. His personal favorite was ' _Percy what the fuck are you doing? Sit your ass down, you ADHD fucker_.'

He suppressed a giggle as he said carelessly casual, "Well, I don't know about you two idiots, but I need a shower A-S-A-P."

Percy showed a meaningful grin before making his way to the cabin's bathroom. The moment he set foot in the showers tiles, he heard the other two demigods rushing towards his position. As he turn on the hot water, he prayed to the Gods this wasn't a one time thing, and by the way he saw Nico and Luke staring at him under the door's threshold, he knew he didn't have to finish that pray.


End file.
